Patron of Corus
by Sensai
Summary: FINISHED! What if Daine had decided to become a goddess at the end of the Realms of the gods and memories were lost while loves were gained? Chapter 17 up! RR! Thank You everyone that reveiwed I hope you like the ending!
1. The Patron Of Corus

Disclaimer: I own nothing here everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except for Rathena she's mine.  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic I know it's not great but what can I say. Please r/r especially criticism and ideas. Thank You!  
  
  
  
Daine sighed as she looked around her. Today was one of those days when she regretted becoming a goddess to the People. She missed Numair so much she thought about him all the time. She loved being the Protectress of the Hunt and patron goddess of Corus, but she still missed her home. Daine was especially upset because for some reason she couldn't see into the mortal realms, no that wasn't right, she could see but she couldn't hear. All she could do was catch glimpses of Numair studying with his students or alone in his room reading. Lately he had been during nothing but teaching and reading in his room. Daine had become very worried about him. But what could she do? She couldn't talk to him not even visit him in his dream at least not for a while. She was still a very new goddess and she couldn't contact anyone from the mortal realms until all the other gods and goddesses were comfortable with her. Not that it would do much good. Numair didn't know she was the Protectress of the Hunt. While she sat there thinking a shimmering glow of silver appered. It was the badger god.  
  
"Hello kit. What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Badger, I'm worried about Numair. All he ever does these days is teach and read in his room. He barley even eats! Do you know if there is a way I can help him?"  
  
"Now kit," Badger replied. " you know you can't tell anyone form the mortal realms you're a goddess even if it is that Numair fellow. You have to wait longer, the other gods and goddesses aren't comfortable with you yet. Not the people mind you. You know how long it took them to get used to Sarra(A\N I hope that's how you spell it if you are confused it's spose to be Daine's ma)."  
  
"I know." Daine said rather gloomily. "Please can't you do something!" she cried.  
  
"Well mabey…" Badger said aloud. "That could work yes…"  
  
"What, what could work?" said Daine.  
  
Well, before I was so rudely interrupted by a very young kit that should be more respectful…"  
  
"Sorry. Please."  
  
I was just going to say I could talk to him. Not tell him everything mind you but something."  
  
" Oh thank you!" Daine said enthusiastically and started going back to he house in the woods. Badger just sighed and dissappered.  
  
Menwhile down in the Mortal Realms………..  
  
Numair sat at his desk staring off into no where. He didn't do anymore not since Daine had died. Numaire didn't know that she had died exactly but she had been gone almost a year and what else could have happened to her. The only thing left of her was her claw from the Badger god, near Orzones (A/N hope it's spelled right) body.  
  
Chapter 1 yeah I know bad place to end but what can I say. Please r/r. 


	2. The Vist from a badger

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Rathena. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
I'm going to over lap a bit.  
  
Numair sat at his desk staring off into nowhere. He didn't do anymore not since Daine had died. Numair didn't know that she had died exactly but she had been gone almost a year and what else could have happened to her. The only thing left of her was her claw from the Badger god, near Ozorne's body. Numair had kept the claw and wore it constantly, he was never seen with it off. He barley went anywhere any more. He usually ate in his room and talked to people as little as possible. Numair still taught but other then that he stayed in his room. Alanna stopped by his room often but whenever she came Numair could tell he was worried. He didn't care, he cared for almost nothing since Daine left. He still tried to keep up with the news. The most important thing that had happened recently was Corus had gotten a goddess. She was the called the Protectress of the Hunt and was to be called upon for help with animals and archers. It was said that she was always seen with a bow and always wore a mask. She appeared in the palace stables or in the woods. It was said Stephan the stable man had seen her with the horses and Ouna had seen someone matching that description in the woods. Others had claimed to see the goddess too. Or so he heard. For some reason Numair was always inclined to go to see if he could see the goddess but he never had the heart to go to the stables or venture into the woods. He heard a chirping sound and looked to see what had caused it was Kitten. For some reason Kitten was often with Numair except at one time in the afternoon where Kitten would go missing. No one knew where kitten went but didn't mind most people were just glad he spent time with Numair. Numair gave a sigh and got up. It was around time to teach his class. He picked up a couple of books, opened the door and started going down the hall to his classroom. He taught people that were very skilled and competent with their gift. There was one student in particular that he spent time with. Her name was Rathena. She was a student in his class that he had met at the beginning of the year (right around the time Daine had left) and had become friends with. No one thought much of their friendship, most were just happy Numair still talked to someone. The few times Numair went out of his room it was to talk with Rathena. People started to notice that little by little Numair was coming out of his shell. As Numair walked into his classroom Rathena came over.  
  
"Are you alright Numair? You look awfully pale." Rathena said with a mischievous voice.  
  
I'm fine, I just haven't been outside in a very long time." He replied rather gloomily.  
  
"Well we can fix that!" Said Rathena with a voice too cheerful for the time of day. "How about we go out into the woods tomorrow. You don't have a class and the out side will do you good. Maybe we will even see the new goddess. You know the Protectress of the Hunt. They say she has been seen in the woods before."  
  
"I don't know-" Numair began but was interrupted.  
  
"Please. Pretty please. It will be fun!"  
  
"Well if you insist." Said Numair with a sigh.  
  
"Oh don't worry I do!" She said with a laugh and sat down to let Numair begin his class.  
  
"Good Morning class, today we will begin with the more complex spells now first you…"  
  
After class was over Numair went to his room and started to eat. When he finished his meal he started to get ready for bed when all of a sudden a badger appeared. Not just any badger but the badger god who was Daine's mentor.  
  
"Badger?!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have a message from Daine."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
Ok I know I stink at ending places but that's chapter 2 I hoped you liked it. Please r/r especially ideas and comments. Thanks! 


	3. The Surprise

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Rathena. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
  
  
After class was over Numair went to his room and started to eat. When he finished his meal he started to get ready for bed when all of a sudden a badger appeared. Not just any badger but the badger god who was Daine's mentor.  
  
"Badger?!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have a message from Daine."  
  
"What!?! How did you get in touch with Daine? Where is she? Is she in the Realms of the Dead?" Numair asked eagerly.  
  
"I can't tell you everything. But I can tell you at least that she is still alive."  
  
"But-" Numair began but was interrupted.  
  
"Now let me finish. She has seen you and is worried about you. She asked me to tell you that you will see her and one day she'll tell you who she is,"  
  
"Maybe sooner then you think." Badger muttered under his breath.  
  
"but until then keep an eye out for her. You may see her in the most unexpected places."  
  
Then just like the way he came Badger was off in a shimmering silver cloud. Numair just stood there in a daze. (A/N ~this means someone is thinking~) ~She has been watching me how could she be watching me? Can you see the Mortal Realms in the Realms of the Dead? It's not like I would know. Is she dead? Is she still alive?~ Numair went on thinking questions that remained unanswered until he fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
The following day in the Realms of the Gods…  
  
Daine sighed as she got out of bed. Today was a council meeting for all the gods and goddesses. The meetings were very much like the ones they had had at the palace. Both very boring, both she had to attend and both she never said any thing. The only difference was here the was no Numair to entertain her when she was bored. She got dressed and had just finished when she heard a nock at the door. It was Almond the goddess of horses.  
  
"Daine, you better hurry up for the meeting. The others will be very upset if you're late."  
  
"Why would they be upset if I'm late they never usually are?"  
  
"Well today is different." Almond retorted.  
  
"Oh fine, I'm coming."  
  
Almond left and Daine followed her out and up to the place where the meeting would take place. Daine waited a couple minuets until the meeting started. Mithros got up in front of everyone in the council and announced,  
  
"Today we have many matters to discuss but first of all I would like to say that we have voted that Daine is able to have all the privileges of a goddess, and everyone agreed."  
  
Daine just stood there dumbstruck.  
  
~All the privileges? Ma said that it usually took 2-5 years to get all the privileges, I've not even been a goddess for a year yet. No mask? I can tell Numair who I am? Well, probably shouldn't do that right away.~ She just sat there while thoughts kept popping into her head. Sara yelled in her ear.  
  
"Daine? Daine? Daine? Daine dear, are you all right? I've been calling your name for a couple of minuets."  
  
Daine's head jerked up.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, I'm sorry I'm just a little awestruck is all."  
  
Ganiel came over looking worried.  
  
(~It will be like this when Ganiel is talking, remember he's heard in the gods' heads~)  
  
~Maybe you better go home and rest a little or go for a visit it in the woods in the Mortal Realms. It might calm you down.~  
  
"Yes Ganiel, that is a good idea. Daine you are excused from the meeting." Said Mithros.  
  
Daine just stood up and walked out still looking dazed.  
  
~I think I'll go down too the woods, I'll talk to some of the animals. That will help.~  
  
Daine made sure she had everything and imagined herself in the woods and just like that she was there.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Numair got up as he heard a knock on the door. It was Rathena.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head, come on get dressed. We are going to the woods remember."  
  
Numair just groaned.  
  
"Oh fine, wait here while I get dressed."  
  
Numair went back inside his room to change and when he finished came out. Right away they started over to the woods, having a conversation as they went. Numair looked over at Rathena and noticed she was carrying something, a basket.  
  
"What are you carrying in the basket Rathena?" Numair asked.  
  
"Oh, just some food in case we get hungry. I'm smart like that."  
  
Numair just snorted and they went on with there conversation. They had just reached the woods and found a place to sit when Rathena worked up enough courage to ask Numair a question.  
  
"Numair,…um… what happened after the war that made you like this? I used to hear stories about you as a child and you were nothing like this in them. I always tried to find out from people you were friends with like the Lioness but they never wanted to tell me."  
  
Numair straightened right after heard the question and lines of pain had become etched on his face. All he could do was think about Badger and what he had said in his room the other night. Had he really changed that much. He just looked at Rathena a saw that she was a true friend and he could tell her. So he just sighed and began his story.  
  
"…and that is what happened."  
  
"Oh, why didn't you tell me? No wonder no one else would tell me. Oh Numair I'm so sorry."  
  
Numair just sat there looking off into the distance. Rathena sat there in silence thinking, ~Well, I think he is finally ok now. I think that is what he had to do to climb fully out of his shell. He had to tell someone what he felt.~  
  
This is my longest chapter so far and probably will stay my longest chapter so don't get your hopes up. Thank you every one that reviewed I appreciate it very much! 


	4. The Hunted Unicorn

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Rathena. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. And I like to point out that if everything did belong to me I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I.  
  
`Rathena sat there in silence thinking, ~Well, I think he is finally ok now. I think that is what he had to do to climb fully out of his shell. He had to tell someone what he felt. ~`  
  
Numair just sat there as if he was in some far of place and Rathena was afraid to say something. An awkward silence surrounded them. Then all of a sudden Numair snapped his head up. He started walking over very slowly to the nearby lake. Rathena very cautiously followed him. When Numair reached the lake he stopped. Rathena stood there stunned. It could only be one thing an Undiline (A/N I hope I spelled it right). Rathena had never seen an Undilline before and she was afraid to even breath. Then al of a sudden the Undiline look up like she new someone saw her and disappeared. Now to most people this would have been a sad thing. But it wasn't that bad for Rathena because she was almost fainting from lack of air. Rathena looked over at Numair and noticed that he had leaked a tear. She just looked at him with a bewildered look on her face. Numair saw her look and laughed. He then explained. "The first time I saw an Undiline was with Danie." Rathena didn't know what to say. Then they heard a noise and looked up. Everywhere birds, deer, rabbits, dogs and all sorts of animals where going in the same direction. It wasn't like anything Rathena or Numair had ever seen before.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
~I can't believe it, they gave me full privileges. ~ Daine was still dazed. No one ever became a full god or goddess that quickly. She was still thinking when all of a sudden she heard a distressed animal. So she got up and followed her senses. Daine called out. ~Hello? Where are you? ~ To answer her she heard a voice. ~Wing Sister? ~ And with that clue to where the animal was Daine found him. He was a hawk that had broken his wing. (A/N Sounds familiar doesn't it.) ~You must not fight me ok, I need to heal your wing. ~ The hawk just looked at her with faith filled eyes. Now healing didn't take as long as it did before because now she was a goddess. Now it took only about a minuet. Once Daine healed the hawk she sat him down and asked how he had gotten the injury. ~Oh it was just the normal Wing Sister don't fret. I thank you for what you have done. If I can ever repay you-~ But he was cut off by Daine. ~Don't worry about it. ~ ~Well, ok but if you ever need help ask for SkyTracer. ~ And with that he was off. (A/N Yeah I know pointless meaningless stuff but I couldn't think) Then Daine was overwhelmed with creatures. They were all happy to see her and talking about the normal things, like their family or the coming winter. Finally Daine had to excuse herself. She needed to be alone for a while. So Daine decided to turn into one of the People. Daine then transformed into a unicorn (A/N I don't know it sounded interesting. Now that Daine was a goddess she could turn into any immortal animal. (A/N This means Unicorn, Griffin ect. if you are confused.) And with that she started to gallop. After a while she had finally calmed down. She decided to go and get a drink. Daine was on her way to the lake and almost there when she felt a prickly sensation on the back of her neck. It was like she had just felt something very familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Then it hit her, it was like a storm. She knew what it was, it was a very strong magic presence. But it wasn't just anyone's magic or Gift it was a certain someone's. It was Numair.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Numair was feeling almost the same sensation but not exactly. It was very familiar but different. It was like meeting an old friend only to find out that they had changed. (A/N If you are confused he can tell it's someone he knows but it's a different feeling. Hint: Daine is not a mortal anymore so she won't be exactly the same.) He couldn't quite figure out who it was but he had a feeling that he should stay where he was. Rathena could feel something but wasn't sure what it was. "Maybe we should head back, it's getting late." Rathena said. But Numair just shook his head and said, "No lets stay here a little longer." So Rathena sat down to wait.  
  
Meanwhile.(A/N Boy this is going to get annoying.)  
  
Daine was galloping as fast as she could. She had considered transforming back into her human form but decided against it. This was faster. While she was galloping she heard nearby voices but didn't even stop to think. Which was a bad idea because they were hunters and they were close. Daine could tell she was almost there. She could feel Numair's presence getting close. But the Hunters were gaining on her and were in sight of her. Daine could see a clearing straight ahead and ran with all her might. Just as she burst through she felt a searing pain in her side. She then gave a noise of pain and dropped to the ground. While she was falling she transformed back into her human form. (A/N For all who were wondering she was fully clothed. Call it a perk of being a goddess.) Just before she closed her eyes she could see two forms in the clearing and she knew Numair was one of them. Then she closed her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Numair was waiting and could feel the presence coming closer. He could also hear shouting and hooves on the ground. The noise wasn't right though there was something about it. The noise was coming closer and so were the voices when all of a sudden something pure white burst into the clearing. "Is that." Rathena began but was cut of by a sound of pain coming from what could none other then be a unicorn. She could see an arrow coming out of its side. Numair felt his heart stop when the unicorn was hit. He let out a cry of anguish when what he saw confirmed his fears. The unicorn was Daine and she was hurt.  
  
Dun, Dun, Dun, cliffhanger I know aren't I evil. Look my longest chapter yet, don't get your hopes up. I know I stink at ending. This will make you hate me even more. I can't update for about 2 weeks. So until then you'll have to suffer. Please read and review soon. Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far. Criticism and ideas appreciated. Blue Eyes: To answer your question yes it is hard to believe that Corus doesn't have a Patron but I can offer two theories to why it doesn't you pick which one you want. 1. They do already have a Patron but who says you can't have more than one! Or 2. They needed a Patron that knew the people of Corus and was close to them. 


	5. The Chosen

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Rathena. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. And I like to point out that if everything did belong to me I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I.  
  
This story is dedicated to Sami. Always ware your seatbelt.  
  
Is that." Rathena began but was cut of by a sound of pain coming from what could none other then be a unicorn. She could see an arrow coming out of its side. Numair felt his heart stop when the unicorn was hit. He let out a cry of anguish when what he saw confirmed his fears. The unicorn was Daine and she was hurt.  
  
Numair didn't know what to do he couldn't even tell if he was dreaming or not. Rathena looked over at Numair and saw that he was a deathly shade of white. All of a sudden there was a bright light that looked like it was coming from Daine. Then Numair heard a groan.  
  
Daine's POV.  
  
Daine could feel her side aching and her energy draining. Then all of a sudden there was a bright light that looked like it was coming from her wound. Daine was very tired for a moment and then she wasn't. It was hard to explain it was like she regenerated all her used energy but it happened so quickly she felt dizzy. A groan escaped her lips. She could hear voices coming closer. Then she remembered. The hunters. Daine looked and saw Numair and a quite pretty young woman. "Numair?" She asked as she was getting up, her strength was up to normal now. "Daine? Is it you? How can it be? I thought you were dead. This has to be a dream." "DAINE!" The woman yelled. "I THOUGHT DAINE WAS DEAD!" Daine just laughed. "Actually quite the opposite." Numair was about to ask another question when the hunters burst through the clearing. "Where is it? We saw a unicorn and we shot it. It fell here. Where is it?" The "head" hunter asked. "Actually you shot me." Daine clarified. "That can't be." He yelled. "The only people that can shape shift are the gods and goddesses themselves. Not only that but the only one that ever does that is the Protectress of the Hunt, and unless you're ready to prove you're the Protectress and you're ready to pay homage for disgracing her name don't even try to convince me of it!" The hunter had yelled witch was very impressive because by now his face was an interesting shade of blue. "What do you want me to do?" Daine snapped angrily. (She didn't take being doubted for who she was very easily.) Numair and Rathena just stood there with there mouths open. ~A goddess! ~ He just gave her a disbelieving look. "Well, you can't be the Protectress. She always wears a mask your not wearing one." Daine put her hand up to her face. Then she remembered. She only had to wear the mask until the gods had said so. They didn't want any mortal recognizing her to soon, but after the meeting she didn't have to wear it anymore. "That doesn't mean anything." She replied.  
  
"Don't they sound like two children arguing?" The Goddess remarked in an amused. (The gods had gathered in the Divine realms to see how this would all turn out. They were all quite interested.)  
  
Daine was still in the clearing talking (or arguing) with the hunter when she could hear a call in the back of her mind. It was a call from an archer asking for her help. Daine had a weird almost dreamy look on her face and then she disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Aww!" The graveyard hag yelled. "It was just getting good."  
  
  
  
Daine could feel herself being called and decided to go to the source. She went to find the caller. It was a young girl in the Queens Riders. They were in an attack. (A/N If you're confused Daine is Patron of Archers.) Daine could find the girl right away. She was trying to shoot the enemy while trying to keep from being shot. She noticed that she wore a necklace with a figure attached. It was in the shape of a hawk, it was Daine's symbol. They were fighting Raiders and it was the girl's first fight. She had prayed to the Protectress of the Hunt for help and courage. Daine walked over to her. The girl looked at her and said "Who are you!" Daine just looked at her and said "You know who I am. I have come to help you." The girl gasped. " Can it really be? Are you the Protectress of the Hunt?" Daine nodded and said. "I know how you feel. You are scared and frightened, I was once mortal too. I give this to you it will help you in times of need as long as you are acting true. If you ever need me just call. You will now be one of my chosen for I can see you are pure of heart. I must go, just remember you are now one of my chosen." Daine handed the girl a necklace that was on a leather cord, it had something that looked like a badger claw on it. Then Daine walked away and left just as mysteriously as she had came. The girl was awestruck but only for a moment she then fought with renewed strength. She did not notice that across the field someone was looking at her with disbelieving eyes and was deathly pale.  
  
  
  
I wonder who it could be! Dun Dun Dun! I think this is one of my worst chapters yet, none of the characters are right! The Gods are acting too stupid, Daine is acting all mystical and a lot of other mistakes. I'm really sorry I hope you'll forgive me. ( I made up another character yay! If any one has a good name tell me maybe that will be he name. If not I'll just make one up like always. I want to thank all my reviewers that gave their condolences but since I have not been doing this the entire story I am just going to list people that reviewed for chapter five.  
  
Dragon Fire, Karina, clarylissa, Seishi, Daine, Lady Alehanra A.K.A Medusagrrl, Daemon, Keita, truely understanding, and Keziah.  
  
I will from now on be listing all the reviewers because I really do appreciate it.  
  
To answer the question about how did Daine get hurt since she is a goddess. I guess for my fic I just wrote it like that. That she didn't get hurt but she didn't heal right away, I wrote it so it would cause some suspense. If you think I did it wrong I'm very sorry. ( I hope you liked it and I hope you review! Liz 


	6. The Familiar Face

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Rathena. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. And I like to point out that if everything did belong to me I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I.  
  
This story is dedicated to Sami. Always ware your seatbelt.  
  
The girl was awestruck but only for a moment she then fought with renewed strength. She did not notice that across the field someone was looking at her with disbelieving eyes and was deathly pale.  
  
The Queens Riders fought hard and won the fight. When it was over one person was left in shock. Their commander Evin Larse.  
  
He couldn't shake the picture out of his mind. He knew her face was fimilar but he couldn't quite place it. He stood there for a moment and then it hit him. He knew he the woman was. It was Daine.  
  
Evin immediately rushed over to the girl Daine was talking to. Arewin. She was a rather attractive girl with long straight brown hair and striking blue eyes. They was something different about her now. She was normally quiet and withdrawn but now just by looking at her you could see her confidence and determination. Evin went over to the girl with a look of puzzlement and wonder in his eyes. All he could say was,  
  
"Who." And then stopped as is he couldn't find the words. The girl had a look of amazement on her face and said in a dazed voice.  
  
" It was a goddess. It was the Protectress of the Hunt. She came to me, I called on her aid and she came to me. She made me one of her chosen."  
  
"A-a-a goddess!" Evin stammered. ~She couldn't have been a goddess. It was definitely Daine. I know it was Daine! Arewin must be mistaken. Unless. could Daine have become a goddess.~ He remembered a conversation he had accidentally eavesdropped on between Numair and the Baron of Pirates Swoop. It had something to do with Daine's parents and The Green Lady and the god Weiryn. ~ Could Daine's parents be gods! No they couldn't be, could they?~  
  
"Daine couldn't be a goddess." Evin said in an astounded voice.  
  
Arewin snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Daine! Not Daine the Wildmage! She said something very strange to me. She said "I was once a mortal too." Do you think it was her?"  
  
"I don't know if it was her or not. It sure looked like her but it couldn't be. All I know is we must go see the King, but I don't know if he'll believe us or not."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Numair's mind was rushing ahead of him. He was happy, surprised, confused and a million other emotions he couldn't identify.  
  
~ Daine is alive! Daine is a goddess! How did it happen? When did it happen? What was it like? Was that where Kitten went? ~ Numair kept coming up with question that would have to remain unanswered at the moment.  
  
Rathena was also in a state of shock. She couldn't believe it. That was the Daine she had heard so much about. The Daine that talked to animals. The Daine that had a pet dragon. The Daine that blew up the Carthaki palace. She just couldn't believe it. But she knew this would be very good for Numair. It would be like he had Daine back with him again.  
  
Numair only had one idea of what to do. Go see the King.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Daine was in the stables at the palace. She was visiting some of her horse friends. Daine's mind was in turmoil. She had seen Numair. She couldn't believe it. Daine had given up all hope of ever seeing him again. She wasn't even sure if she was aloud to spend time with him. None of the gods or goddesses had ever spent time with mortals. Once in a while they would develop relationships with them but that was only for special reason. Reasons like if the mortal was a chosen or if they were a vassal. The only thing that helped keep her mind off what was happened was talking to the animals.  
  
There was nothing new with the animals. It was just the usual talk. Then she heard a noise it was the sound of someone sneaking in and trying not to be noticed. It didn't work, Daine noticed. Daine whipped her head around and caught the person by surprise. It was Ouna.  
  
Ouna was walking by the stables when she heard someone inside. She didn't want to disrupt the person. It sounded as if the person was talking to someone. Ouna listened closely. The voice was definitely female. There was also something quite familiar about her voice. It reminded her of someone but she couldn't think of whom. Ouna decided she would try to sneak in to get a better look at the person. She was so quiet only a mouse could hear her, but yet this person did. The woman whipped her head around and all Ouna was a mass of thick brown hair. Then Ouna noticed the bluish gray eyes and the stubborn chin. Ouna couldn't believe it. It was Daine. All she could manage to say was one questioning word.  
  
"Daine?"  
  
Daine looked at Ouna and saw her bewildered look. Then she remembered she had left her mask and promised herself that from now on she would ware that mask. Two people recognizing her in one day, If only she had worn it. Daine then heard Ouna say one word like it was all she could manage.  
  
"Daine?"  
  
Daine froze she didn't know what to do. Should she let her know it was really she? Should she just pretend she didn't know what Ouna was talking about? Daine didn't know. Then in one moment Ouna swept her up into a giant hug and before she knew it she was hugging her back. ~ Well that solved that problem. ~ Daine thought. Daine really didn't want to leave but she knew she must. She couldn't risk having any more people recognize her. She really wanted to stay and talk to Ouna like the old times. Then she wished not for the first time that she had stayed a mortal and not have become a goddess. But the choice was made and she could never be mortal again. Daine felt a tear slip down her cheek. Daine knew she had to leave at least for now.  
  
"Ouna? I have to leave."  
  
"What? Where are you going?"  
  
"Away."  
  
And Daine was gone. No other words just gone. Ouna only had one idea of what to do. Go see the King.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't ask me I have no clue one moment I was stuck and the next I was writing. I know this chapter is really weird. I looked through my story and noticed there was no plot whatsoever so I'm working really hard to fix that. I want to thank all the people that reviewed my story I really appreciate it.  
  
Lisa F. - Thanks a lot for the suggestion I'll think about it.  
  
Thumpet- uh thanks  
  
DeaLily- Thanks a lot I really appreciate it.  
  
Lady Alehanra A.K.A Medusagrrl - Look I updated you should be happy!  
  
Keziah- It was really annoying because I did hit enter before each quote but Fanfiction just mashed it together. I tried to make this chapter longer though it went in all different directions.  
  
Lady Jill- Look I'm keeping up the work!  
  
Dragon Girl Revlis- Yes I know she is. I'm writing.  
  
Angel Of The Storms- I am feeling much better thanks. I'm glad you couldn't say, "I know what your going through" I wouldn't want someone else to have to experience what I experienced.  
  
Okay after some complaints I looked up the definition of Patron because someone told me it should be Matron. Now I would just like to say in my big 5-pound dictionary it doesn't say anything about protector under Matron but it does under Patron. If you would like me too change the title to "Matron of Corus" I will, but I have to get a number of reviews. Please let me know.  
  
Everyone should be happy because of people telling me how bad my spelling and grammar was (which I already knew) I got a beta reader. Not even one but two so from now on you can't yell at me for bad spelling. Ha you can yell at them! No not really, I appreciate them doing this for me a lot and I would be in big trouble without them.  
  
I won't be able to update as often now that school is starting but I will still try to update as much as possible. Thank you all that reviewed and all that read. Please keep at it! 


	7. The Wish

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Rathena. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. And I like to point out that if everything did belong to me I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I.  
  
This story is dedicated to Sami. Always wear your seatbelt.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all the people that brought me to my senses and told me not to give up. I shouldn't stop because a couple people told me my story was bad (In different words) I should do it for all those that like my story and me. Also to Lady Arwen Evenstarand ahcool for adding me to their favorites list.  
  
  
  
King Jonathan was sitting in the council room with his head in his hands. There had just been a meeting with the Carthaki ambassadors he could tell already; today was going to be a long day. Jonathan sat there a while longer and then he heard what sounded like a number of people running towards the room but it was coming from all different directions. For a second Jonathan thought he was hallucinating due to stress but then three people burst into the room panting. Then all at once they said,  
  
"Daine."  
  
Then it was a mixture of rambling that you couldn't hear because it was all said at once. Then they seemed to notice that there was more then one person in the room and they stopped talking. Then Jonathan seemed to let the words sink in.  
  
"Wait, what about Daine?" He asked.  
  
Then he began to recognize them. It was Numair, Evin Larse and Ouna.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Daine couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand being away from the people she loved. Daine loved being a goddess and she wanted to be with her ma and all the other gods and goddesses but she also wanted to be a mortal. She really wanted to have both, Goddess and mortal but she knew that was something she would never have. She almost wished she could be someone else entirely, not a goddess, not Daine, not even someone that would know Numair. What Daine didn't notice was that she was saying this aloud and someone with cruel intensions had heard her wish.  
  
"Did you find anything out that will help us get ride of that annoying brat!" A lady with dark midnight hair barked. She could have been beautiful even more then Thayet, the peerless herself. She had long dark hair with a tall thin figure and flawless skin, but there was a cold air around her. Almost like an evil essence. Just by looking at her you could tell she did not mean you well. Then there were her eyes, a cold gray pair of eyes that could cause you to shiver in fear just by looking into them. There were no lines of mirth on her face just a stony set expression.  
  
"Yes my lady, I have found some very valuable information." A thin short man hissed.  
  
"The girl wishes to be someone else, an easy wish to grant by someone of your power don't you think even if you are in this wretched prison."  
  
"Ah yes this prison, I will be here till the next star is born but not to worry, I am coming up with a plan at the moment. But that is not our aim at the moment. For now we have to get rid of that wretched girl. You say she wishes to be someone else, perfect, I know just how we can get her out of the way."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"You mean to tell me you saw Daine today all three of you! Not only that but you're telling me that she has become a goddess not just any goddess but the Patron goddess of Corus!" King Jonathan exclaimed. He was usually a very calm and poised person but the recent turn of events had taken quite a toll on him.  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what we are saying." Numair replied. His face had regained a lot of its normal color and he looked much better now.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do about it, there is nothing I can do." Was all Jonathan said.  
  
Numair just stood there speechless. "We must do something! We can't just sit here!"  
  
"What do you propose we do? Daine chose to be a goddess of her own will, they are not holding her captive there isn't a thing we can do."  
  
"We can. charge. or attack. we must get her back Jon! We must do something, we can't just sit here!" Numair sputtered.  
  
"But just sit here we must." Was all Jon said and then he left leaving two confused people and one heartbroken man.  
  
  
  
Okay I know it is really short in actuality but it took me forever to get this far so I decided instead of making you wait longer and have it not much longer to update now and write more latter. Thank you to all my reviewers and to Lady Arwen Evenstar and ahcool for adding me to their favorite's list. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to write more soon as hard as it is with school. Die school DIE!!!! Any way here are all the people that reviewed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
flare- Don't worry I will.  
  
Leaena Cedarthorn- Yes it is but that's one reason while I'll finish this story out. Thank's for your review.  
  
Clarylissa- Geesh you make me feel guilty. Ahh! *runs and hides* I'll be good I promise! Lol thanks if I ever need someone to slap someone I'll ask you.  
  
Silver Mage- It's my party and I'll cry if I want to! Sorry that line just popped into my head.  
  
Lady Arwen Evenstar- You added me to to your favorite's list! Awsome! This chapter is also dedicated to you!  
  
Darkchaos- Don't worry I wont.  
  
ahcool- Wow! I'm on your favorite's list too! Cool! This chapter is also dedicated to you!  
  
something - Okay but only for you.  
  
Threefrogz- I'm glad you think so.  
  
Safiya-MARY SUES DON'T EXIST- Good you agree I think it's PATRON too. Lol  
  
Kiri Keguatomi- lol I'm glad.  
  
Salior Vamp a.k.a MidnightAngelGoddess- Don't worry I will.  
  
Sivvus- lol I doubt it but maybe  
  
Joanna- lol I'm glad you luv me Well, I'm hounoring your request  
  
Mistress Sock- Oh yup someone said it was.  
  
Chloe the Dragontamer- Thanks and I personnaly vote for the Black gods Kindom much more scary.  
  
- I don't even know why I'm writing to this person because they'll never check it but yes, the good does outweigh the bad.  
  
elisa fenning- I'm glad you love it.  
  
Karen Keddle- Well if I must.*sigh*.  
  
ShinigamiKarui- Yeah right insy winsy OOC, more like major OOC but don't worry I'll fix it the next time around.  
  
Martini- I'm glad you like it.  
  
Lydiby- I think I may do a revised copy so that may be a good place to start Thanks!  
  
Lady Jen Wildmage- I think I just may.  
  
Angel Of The Storms- Yeah it does but I decided to continue anyway.  
  
Silva Sun- You know I never liked that guy.  
  
Sarah Coldheart- Yeah, It doesn't happen often.  
  
Alissa- I'm glad you like it so much.  
  
Katie Carr-Thanks!  
  
Karina- Yeah I know I think I may do a revised version after I finish.  
  
Annakana- Don't worry I will.  
  
Lilly-I'm glad you like it so much.  
  
Dolphingurl- Thanks and I'm glad you think my story is so great.  
  
Daemon- Your right I shouldn't stop because of some people that don't like it, I should continue it for the many people that like it.  
  
Lisa. F- Thanks a lot for your suggestions they help a lot I really appriciate it.  
  
Elena- Yeah me neither.  
  
Thumpet.- Yes, some people have bad taste.  
  
Demon Grey - lol Well at least now you don't have to go through all that trouble of stalking me.  
  
Keziah- Look, I updated!  
  
Clarylissa- You're right it was just there opinion.  
  
Moi- I don't know where we would be and don't worry I'm defentialy continuing this story.  
  
Angelina Weasley- I'm glad you think I should.  
  
M-sama- I wish I could give you his name but he left it as an anonomus review under "YUCK!" so I don't think it will help much.  
  
Dragonlady- Lol I'm glad your so certain I should, I wasn't.  
  
Tal-Don't worry I will.  
  
Vulpes Lapis- Don't worry I won't stop and I'm glad you have such very strong feelings about this fic.  
  
Lady Alehanra A.K.A Medusagrrl- I'm honored that this is your favorite fic on ff.net and don't worry I wont end this story. 


	8. The Forgotten

Okay I'm really sorry for the long delay but I've been very busy lately and quite frankly I was stuck. I couldn't think of anything to write in the next chapter but here it is and I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Rathena and Askin. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. And I like to point out that if everything did belong to me I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I.  
  
This story is dedicated to Sami. Always wear your seatbelt.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to.. drum roll .. My beta reader.  
  
** Numair just stood there speechless. "We must do something! We can't just sit here!"  
  
"What do you propose we do? Daine chose to be a goddess of her own will, they are not holding her captive there isn't a thing we can do."  
  
"We can. charge. or attack. we must get her back Jon! We must do something, we can't just sit here!" Numair sputtered.  
  
"But just sit here we must." Was all Jon said and then he left leaving two confused people and one heartbroken man. **  
  
Numair couldn't believe it after all he'd been through, the pain, the anger, all the sleepless nights he'd spent pondering if he'd ever see Daine a gain and now that he did she was gone again. Not only that but the King refused to do anything he didn't care what he did as long as it was something he couldn't just sit there and wait hoping to see her again he couldn't!  
  
  
  
"My Lady the time is near a new star will be born in the evening and then you can get the girl out of the way," A small man said but his voice sounded wretched like the hissing of a snake.  
  
"Yes I can feel it the magic in this cage is getting weaker, the time is almost up. Then I can get ride of that pest. Are things ready Auskin." Asked the Lady.  
  
"Yes Queen Usaone when the time is here all will be ready." Replied Auskin.  
  
  
  
Daine was so sick of her life she couldn't stand it so she decided just for a day she'd forget all her responsibilities and do something normal. So she decided that for today she would spend a day at the Marketplace**. She would go in disguise and pretend to be someone she wasn't.  
  
For her disguise she had a simple brown dress that the commoners would have worn so she didn't stand out but she had to do something about her looks, she couldn't just walk around looking like herself. So she changed her hair to red curly locks that hung around her face and she paled her skin a little. She was barley recognizable but she left her eyes the same gray- blue, which happened to be very flattering with her new look.  
  
She wanted to spend a normal day like any other person could have but being who she was there was no way she could get what she wanted. The day started out fine. She walked around a bit and looked at the objects for sale two things caught her eye. One was a talisman with a figure on it. Daine found it quite amusing because the person was her, The Patron of Corus. The other thing that caught her eye was a small bracelet with a locket on it. It caught her eye because it looked remarkably like the one Numair had. Or rather had had since she wasn't sure if he still had it. She shed a tear thinking about it, ~Probably not why would he keep it, such a useless thing. He probably doesn't even think of it or me anymore.~  
  
What she didn't notice that across the room someone was watching her intently with a worried look on their face.  
  
Numair had decided to go to the **Marketplace for a day. He just wanted to stop thinking about Daine. He couldn't stand it that he couldn't find her or talk to her. It was like the gods own cruel joke she was so close yet so far. He could see her face as clearly as if she was in front of him. He became a washed in memories. Memories of her. He remembered the time he thought he had lost her and used the locket to locate her. He remembered how afraid he was and almost overcome with grief, but there was still hope. Then he found her, and he was filled with joy, love, and happiness. That's how he always felt around her and he couldn't stand not having that feeling anymore. He just wanted to find her and have things go back to as normal or as normal as they could be.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he hear a muffled sob near by. He searched the crowd until he found the person who made the noise. It was a young girl with bright red curly hair but the thing about her that caught his eye was her eyes, they were the same gray-blue eyes that Daine had. Numair watched her closely with a worried look in his eyes. Then the girl turned and once she saw Numair her face looked almost full of despair for a moment and then was replaced by panic. Before Numair could do a thing she fled. He just watched in wonderment as she ran through the crowd. He then went over to see what she was looking at . it was a locket like the one he had used to find Daine. He just stared and thought, ~This has to be a sign from the Gods, Daine is still alive I know it.~  
  
Daine ran as fast as she could through the crowd, she hated her life she couldn't do anything that a normal person could do, and for the first time she really regretted becoming a Goddess. Daine kept running until she found herself in the forest and she broke down crying. She didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her that is until the owner of them spoke.  
  
"Don't cry now my dear, nothing could be that horrible." And the voice stepped out into the light, she was a woman about 10 years older than Daine and she had brown hair tied back with a scarf. She wore normal garb but it still flattered her.  
  
Daine's head flew up and she wiped tears from her face.  
  
"Hear I can help you with that dear." Said the lady as she gave Daine a hanker chief. "My name is Rose, is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
Daine just shook her head and said, " No, no I don't think there is much you can help me with. but I wish you could."  
  
Rose chuckled, "I think you'd be surprised. A wish perhaps. something you truly want."  
  
Daine looked at her with wonder, "But how did you-"  
  
"You'd be surprised the things I know dear. come now tell me what you wish maybe I can help you."  
  
"Well what I really wish is that I could start a whole new life. be someone else entirely. be, well normal." Daine looked at Rose with hopeful eyes.  
  
Rose just smiled, "I can help you if that is what you want."  
  
Daine nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Well," and Rose put her hands on Daine's head and black colored magic came from them.  
  
Then all of a sudden Daine was gone. She could feel herself being lifted and when she fell she was unconscious until someone found her. It was a man with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Miss, miss are you alright, what's your name?"  
  
All she could do was say "I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
** Okay I know the whole Marketplace thing doesn't sound right. Everyone should be happy I'm finally done with this chapter I could give you excuses like I lost the document, we had to reformat my computer, my Nana died and an interesting story about plagiarism. but of course I'll spare you. Ü Aren't I nice! Well I finally got this up and I'd like to thank all my reviewers. So THANK YOU! Hope you like this chapter and I should be updating more often so don't get depressed. Also if any one wants me to notify them when I update tell me so in a review.  
  
THANK YOU to my beta reader!! 


	9. The New Beginning

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Rathena, Vella, Jarek, Zethia and Askin. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. And I like to point out that if everything did belong to me I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I.  
  
I Updated!! *All clap really loud*!  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to DevilsQt! She E-mailed me telling me to update so here it is hope you enjoy it!  
  
Rose stood there with a spreading grin on her face. She had done it she thought to herself. She had gotten the girl out of the way. She had finally succeeded. At first she had a plan. At first she was going to get rid of Daine and then cause chaos, but now she just wanted to torture the girl and the people around he. She started to laugh, a wicked laugh and she started to change. Her skin seemed to melt off of her. What was left was a dark haired woman, it was Uusaoe.  
  
Numair was in the market place when he started to hear an evil laugh, like someone was right next to him and cackling in his ear. He stated to feel the hair on his neck prickle. He looked around wildly, glancing in every direction, but he could still not find its source. He then felt a wrenching at his heart, and right away he knew something was wrong, and it had to do with Daine.  
  
Sarra stood outside with a worried look on her face. She was staring into the air as if expecting a familiar figure to appear. Weiryn came out to join her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure that she's fine, don't worry." Weiryn told Sarra.  
  
"That's not true, I can't feel her, and she's gone. Usually I have a feeling in the back of my head, telling me if she's in danger or not. But now. I just don't feel her." Sarra's voice trembled as she said this and a few tears slid down her cheeks. Weiryn now had a worried look also.  
  
"I don't know what we can do, we'll just have to wait and see, and hope."  
"Miss?" said the man who looked about Daine's age.  
  
"I.I can't remember who I am. I can't remember anything."  
  
"Well, I'm Jarek." He replied. "I'm going to help you up, okay? Now I'm going to take you down to the town. Now what you need is a name, just a temporary one until we can figure out your real name. Can you think of a name that sounds familiar?"  
  
"I. I don't think so, just Vela.Verlad.Vale. I can't quite get it." The redhead replied.  
  
"Vela you say, well that's what we'll call you, Vella!" Jarek said with a grin on his face. Vella just nodded, her curls bobbing up and down.  
  
"Where are we going, what town," she asked.  
  
"We are going to a town called Lithia. It's a small village north of Snowsdale."  
  
They arrived in the village and right away Jarek took Vella to the village healer.  
  
"Zethia?" Jarek called loudly. In reply came a voice followed by a young woman with light brown hair.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming, Jarek what have you done this time."  
  
"See what I have to put up with! I'm innocent yet I'm abused." Zethia snorted and Vella hid a grin behind her hand.  
  
"Well, well dear what's the problem here?" Zethia said with a kind motherly voice.  
  
Vella blushed, "Um, I can't remember, um, anything."  
  
"You can't remember anything?" Zethia tutted in a motherly way. "Nothing at all? Hmm. well I think that means only one thing. You have amnesia. That would explain why you can't remember anything. But just to make sure I'm going to probe you with my magic. Just try as hard as you can to remember something, anything. Zethia told her.  
  
Vella just nodded and furrowed her brow in concentration. She could feel a thought in the back of her mind. She could almost grasp the thought and then she started to get dizzy. Vella gasped, her eyes opened, got wide and one word escaped her lips,  
  
"Numair."  
  
Then she fainted. Zethia who was deep inside her fell to the ground with a thump and landed next to her. Jerek just stared with wide eyes at the two women on the floor. Then as if Vella was talking in her sleep,  
  
"No! Don't! Ma? Anyone? Cloud..." Her voice had turned into that of a fourteen or fifteen-year-old girl, the voice was full of fear, then once again she spoke. "I just wanted to talk to the Dolphins. No, Numair isn't dead! I don't believe you!. I love you."  
  
Jerek just stared in wonder as Vela's body went limp. Zethia's eyes began to flutter open.  
  
"Zethia?" Jerek asked worriedly.  
  
"I went into her mind, I saw flashes of her past. I felt what she felt. She doesn't just have amnesia, it's like there is a magical barrier around her mind. The thing is she's so strong, memories are leaking out. Zethia said in a dazed voice.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Jerek asked in a pleading voice.  
  
Zethia eyed him curiously but just sighed and sadly shook her head. "I don't think we can help her. The barrier is too strong. All we can do is try to jog her memory so they pass through the barrier."  
  
Vella gave a moan and Jerek was by her side in an instant. He had just met the girl but he was already beginning to feel protectiveness over the girl. He wiped her forehead with a caring hand and in one movement picked the girl up. Vella seemed to relax in his hold. Zethia watched in amusement with a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"It seems someone has taken a liking awfully face." Zethia teased Jerek.  
  
Jerek just shook his head and walked into one of Zethia's spare rooms. In it there was a small bed along with a desk and chair. It wasn't the most furbished of the rooms but nor the most plain. Jarek then set Vella gently on the bed.  
  
In a far away Realm.  
  
"Our Daughter has once again played with a mortal's life. Not just any mortal but a chosen one." Mother Flame remarked to her mate.  
  
Father Universe just nodded his head and said. "Our Daughter is being dealt with, but what about the girl and the spell?"  
  
"The spell must not be broken, instead she will have to conquer it by her self. If Verladaine truly wishes to return to her old life then she will break it, but if she does not then may she enjoy this life more then the last." Mother Flame said in a voice full of reason.  
  
Father Universe stayed silent and watched the girl and wondered what would become of her.  
Yay! I finished the chapter, took me long enough right? Well Uusoae, to all thoughs that are confused is now out of the story. It was branching off in too many directions I couldn't handle it, I'm a wimp in know *sigh*. Anyway I'd like to say thank you to my Math teacher, he was my inspiration, and it was there that I did most of my writing. I'm evil I know. Well I of course want to say thank you too all my reviewers and if you want my to e-mail you when I update my chapters tell me so in a review hint hint. Well I'll try to have my new chapter up soon so don't get to impatient with me! 


	10. The Promise

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Rathena, Vella, Jarek, Zethia and Askin. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. And I like to point out that if everything did belong to me I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I. Yay! I finally updated you should all be proud! Here's more good news, aren't I just brightening up your day, hypothetically I should be able to update faster but we all know this isn't going to happen because I'll be attending summer school for math, we haven't gotten our report cards back yet. *sigh*  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Anigym! *loud applause* Since she reviewed on an A/N, I knew it was well written, and plus her review was quite entertaining.  
  
Without anymore wait here is my chapter.  
  
Numair ran through the halls of the palace looking for anyone to tell that he knew something had happened to Daine. He flew around a corner and ran into one of the people he was looking for, Rathena. Only something about her was different, he just couldn't tell. Rathena looked at him with fear and confusion in her eyes. She was looking in all directions and she finally asked him in a strange voice.  
  
"Wh.who are are you? Who a.am I?"  
  
Numair looked at her with dread. He swallowed and said.  
  
"You mean you don't know who you are? Do you know where you are?" Numair said in a strained voice.  
  
Rathena just shook her head her face still full of confusion. She rubbed something that was on a necklace around her neck. It looked like a badger claw but it was glowing bright red.  
  
Numair was still in thought saying things like he had to go get Alanna or Jon. Then he looked at Rathena and noticed the red claw. He gasped, "Daine." Numair then said to Rathena.  
  
"May I please see your necklace, it may help us figure out the problem."  
  
Rathena hesitated but did start to take off her necklace to give to Numair. As soon as the necklace was off her head realization hit Rathena and she fainted. Just before her head could hit the floor Numair grabbed her and carried her off to find Jon.  
  
Vella and Jerek were in a field near town laughing as Jerek kept tickling Vella mercilessly. Vella was giggling so hard she could barley breath and then all of a sudden she stopped and gasped. She fainted and Jerek caught her. He was panic stricken and his eyes were full of fear.  
  
"Vella, Vella!" Jerek said this while he shook her hoping to arouse some sort of reaction. Vella's eyes started to flutter and Jerek's face showed he was relieved but still worried.  
  
"Are you alright? What was that about?" Jerek asked.  
  
"I don't know I just. I don't know felt suddenly light headed." Vella rubbed her temples as she said this, she was getting quite a headache.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right? You gave me quite a scare."  
  
"I'm fine." They stayed like that for a while with Jerek asking her if she was all right and with Vella trying to reassure him she was. When Jerek finally thought Vella was all right the sun was going down.  
  
Vella looked at it with awe. She turned to Jerek, "Isn't it just beautiful?"  
  
All Jerek could do was nod. Vella turned back to watch the sunset but Jerek just sat their looking at Vella. He thought about how beautiful she looked with her red curly locks of hair framing her face, but the thing that stood out the most where her eyes. A combination of blue and gray that mesmerized him. He became lost in her eyes.  
  
Vella felt Jerek looking at her at turned to face him. She looked at him and then looked into his emerald green eyes. She saw love in his eyes and she became captivated by it. Then they both leaned in and gently Jerek kissed her. Vella could feel his lips upon hers and it felt so right. She put her hands behind Jerek's head and deepened the kiss. Finally the kiss ended even though to them it felt like it was much to short.  
  
Jerek looked at Vella with light in his eyes. Then he leaned over and picked a single flower. It was a Forget-Me-Not. He took the flower and gently placed it behind Vella's ear.  
  
"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you wont forget me and you'll never forget that I love you."  
  
Vella looked at him with her eyes full of love, "I promise, no matter what happens."  
  
Then Jerek placed his finger underneath her chin and kissed her. They sat there for hours long after the sun had gone down. They talked and laughed looking up at the stars and gazing at the moon. They would stop every so often to look at each other and once again kiss. Vella told herself today would be a day she would always remember.  
  
Numair looked everywhere for the king and finally found him with Alanna. He carried Rathena in and her eyes began to open. Numair placed her in a chair. Alanna and Jon looked at Numair, he just shook his head.  
  
"What happened?" Rathena said weakly.  
  
"You were enchanted with a spell that made you forget everything." Numair said trying to explain to everyone what happened while he was constantly pelted with questions by Jon and Alanna. He showed them all the badger claw and as he did so Alanna grabbed it.  
  
"But this looks just like the one Daine had!" Alanna said with confusion and frustration in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I know." Numair said gravely. "Rathena where did you get this?"  
  
"A. A goddess gave it to me, the Protectoress of the Hunt.or. er. I guess Daine then, right? She gave it to me and told me I was her chosen."  
  
"This has to be a mirror of what Daine has, so that means she has a spell on her that has made her forget everything!" Numair said this as if he had found the key to finding Daine.  
  
"We have to go find her right away Jon!" Numair jumped up and started for the door.  
  
"Numair wait, you can't just go, you don't know where she is or where to find her." Jon said putting a hand on the door.  
  
"Well I'm not going to sit around and wait, look at what happened last time!"  
  
"Yes, I understand but Numair you don't know where to look."  
  
"I'll look everywhere Jon, I have to find her, I have to know she's safe."  
  
"Fine go," Jon said in a voice full of exasperation. "but make sure you take supplies with you and that you come back soon."  
  
"Oh I will, thank you." Numair opened the door and ran down the hallway, "I'll find her and bring her back Jon."  
  
Woohoo! I updated and it's a pretty good chapter if I do say so myself! Okay now all of you don't be too upset with me about Jerek/Vella (Daine) thing, I know I'm evil but you have to admit it was entertaining and sweet. Awwww! I just love fluff. Hopefully I should be able to update sooner now with school being over but well you know. *big smile* Please review and when you do tell me if you want Daine/Vella with Jerek or Numair. Also let me know if you want me to add you to my list of people I notify when a new chapter comes out. Thank you all those people that reviewed, keep up the good work! And thank you oh wonderful Beta Reader!! 


	11. The Festival

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Rathena, Vella, Jerek, Zethia and Askin. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. And I like to point out that if everything did belong to me I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I. Yay! I finally updated you should all be proud! I would like to let you know to those who cared that I passed all my subjects. :-D Also I want to thank the few people that reviewed my chapter (like 5). I really appreciate it.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to. kitten55, for saying that as she put it, "Jerek is kind of sad" it gave me a laugh, not that I agree or anything, I personally adore him, *sigh*.  
  
And on with the Chapter!  
  
Lithia was bustling with people, the streets were filled with couples waiting for the Midsummer festival. The festival was a big thing for the people of Lithia and they loved it. They decorated the streets with bright colors and signs of love. It seemed like the whole village was only thinking of the festival. Every year at the festival people would set up stalls for young couples to buy love tokens at. They sold lockets, rings, bracelets, necklaces almost any jewelry piece you could think of. There were also stalls to buy flowers or wreaths at and at the moment they were all setting up. The town square was a busy place, but that didn't keep couples from walking up and down the streets looking at the decorations for the festival or talking about what they would ware to the festival. You see it was tradition in Lithia to at every festival have a masquerade. People would dress up as gods or goddesses, famous heroes, nymphs, or other creatures or even everyday people.  
  
Jerek and Vella were walking hand in hand throughout the streets admiring the decorations and in generally just enjoying being together. They were talking, laughing and smiling at each other.  
  
"Do you have any idea as what we should dress up as for the Masquerade?" Jerek asked as he turned towards Vella.  
  
She furrowed her brow in thought, "I don't know, I've been thinking about it, but I'm not sure. Well I know I don't want to be someone that flashy like a goddess or anything like that."  
  
"Well to bad, because if you did go as a goddess you wouldn't have to dress up." Vella started to blush and playfully hit Jerek on the arm.  
  
"It's true." Said Jerek as he put his hand on Vella's face and gently kisses her. Vella wrapped her arms around Jerek and returned the kiss. When they finally broke apart they stood there with their arms around one and other.  
  
"Here, come on, I know where we can go." Jerek tugged Vella's arm and started leading her.  
  
"But where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Was all Jerek said and he continued to lead Vella into the woods and he navigated his way through the forest to a spot where there was a little clearing and a lake. Vella's eyes had gotten wide as she looked around.  
  
Jerek sighed, "I come here to think a lot. It's like a special place for me to be alone, except now I don't want to be alone, I want to be with you."  
  
"Oh Jerek, I-" Vella started to say but Jerek put a finger to her lips and kissed her. Vella just kept thinking about how she wished this moment would never end. Once they broke apart Vella looked into Jerek's eyes and said, "I love you, and I always will, no matter what."  
  
Numair had been traveling for at least a month now and he still had no lead on Daine. He had no idea where she was or what was happening to her. He was currently at the palace because Jon had made him promise to take a rest, at least for a while. Numair was up in his rooms most days trying to find spells to locate Daine or at least explain what happened to her, but nothing worked. His friends were worried about him, he was drifting farther and father from their reaches and they were afraid they were about to lose him, forever.  
  
"We have to get his mind of Daine, Jon. He's killing himself, just wasting away. We have to do something!" Alanna said practically shouting at Jon.  
  
Jon just buried his head in his hands and sighed while Theyet put her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture, "I know, I know, but I don't know what we can do to get him to stop thinking about Her. Maybe you should try and talk to him, you're the only one he'll listen to." Jon said as he looked at Rathena.  
  
"Me?" Rathena was feeling quite out of place with the King and Queen of her country and the famous Champion.  
  
"Yes you should be the one to talk to him," Theyet gave her a comforting look. "why don't you try and find him now, try and get him to take a rest, a real rest."  
  
Rathena got up hurriedly and went off to Numair's rooms leaving behind three hopeful people. "Oh I hope this works." Alanna said with a hopeful voice.  
  
"So do I."Jon said leaving the room in silence.  
  
Rathena walked through the hallways trying to steer her way to Numair's rooms. Once she arrived she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited a while hoping he would open the door, but he didn't.  
  
"Fine, you asked for it." Rathena said loud enough for Numair to hear her and then she scrunched up her face and closed her eyes. "Well here it goes." And Rathena blasted the door with her Gift, sending red light and wood everywhere. "Wow."  
  
Numair looked at her in what seemed like an annoyed way. "Now was that really necessary?"  
  
"Yes." Rathena smiled sweetly and Numair just shook his head. "Guess what ol' buddy, ol' pal, I'm going back to my village for the Midsummer festival and you've been elected to escort me!"  
  
"I'd love to really I would, but I can't, have to search more spells and more. They put you up to this didn't they?" Numair said in an accusing voice.  
  
"No I just wanted to go home and I thought you'd like to join me. I mean I'd thought you'd like to come but since you don't want to I'll just go."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude," Numair looked concerned. "I just thought Jon or Alanna wanted you to ask me, and I'd normally want to go it's just I can't, I have to find her." Numair trailed off.  
  
"Numair." Rathena sighed. "You can't do this to yourself, Daine if she loved you wouldn't want you to. I'm not saying you should give up or anything like that," Rathena said hurriedly. "but you can't stop your life, you have to take some time out just to enjoy life, and who knows, maybe you'll find something."  
  
Numair looked thoughtful and stayed quiet for a while but did agree in the end to go to the festival with Rathena in the end.  
  
~Should I stop here? Hmmmm.~  
  
Numair slowly woke up and looked around the room. He hadn't gotten a good look at it last night because he and Rathena had arrived late and sleep was the only thing on his mind. It was a pretty plain room with just the necessities but it was homey and what did you expect for an average room in an inn? Numair used the water that someone had evidently brought while he was asleep to take a quick bath just to get clean. Then he walked over to Rathena's room and knocked on the door. He waited a while but she didn't answer so Numair went down stairs thinking that she had probably ordered breakfast with out him. As he walked down the stairs he heard two people talking in very merry voices. Once he got to the floor he saw Rathena having a conversation with the innkeeper.  
  
"So mostly everyone's still here you say, I can't believe Danel and Fey got married, I mean I knew they were sweethearts but I didn't expect that. Has anyone new arrived lately?" Rathena asked, she seemed to be enjoying herself talking about her old village and the people she knew in it.  
  
"No not really a couple here or there, well 'at's not true a new lass arrived 'bout a month ago. Sweet thing she is, 'elped me around the inn quite a bit. Pretty too, red 'air and beautiful eyes. It seems your old friend Jerek has taken quite a likin' to her, and she to 'im!" The innkeeper chuckled fondly. "Yes they're very nice together and both of 'em deserve it both kind souls. Oh 'ello sir! How may I 'elp ya?" The innkeeper had just noticed Numair standing near the stairs.  
  
"Oh hello Numair, I glad you finally decided to get up!" Rathena laughed. "Oh this is Tarren Wallin the innkeeper here. Tarren this is Numair Sal-" But she was cut off by Numair.  
  
"Draper! Numair Draper, pleasure to meet you Tarren." Numair extended his hand and Tarren shook it.  
  
"Like wise. So you're here for the festival 'ey?" Tarren picked up a plate and started to dry it.  
  
"Yes Numair here was kind enough to come with me, you can't go to the festival alone you know, bad luck and all." Numair looked at Rathena with a curious look in his eyes. She just shook her head and mouthed "later".  
  
Tarren chuckled, "Oh yes, the bad luck." Just then there was whistling and a tall young man walked in. He had bright emerald eyes and light brown colored hair that was a little curly and short.  
  
"Hello Tarren! Looks like you had some more guests last night. Hello." The man said as he nodded his head at Rathena and Numair.  
  
"Why Jerek I am disappointed, I thought you'd at least recognize me, being that we grew up together and all." Rathena said as she took a dramatic sigh.  
  
"Do I know. Rathena? Where've you been? Took you long enough to visit." Jerek picked her up in a hug and swung her about. Rathena laughed.  
  
"Oh I haven't been anywhere exciting, just Corus." She laughed at his expression. "well that's not news, I here you found yourself someone." Jerek blushed but laughed.  
  
"Yes I have," he agreed. "she's wonderful! She's sweet and kind and beautiful." Jerek drifted off into what seemed to be his own little world.  
  
"Well I've got to meet this girl, make sure she's up to standards." Rathena shook her finger at him.  
  
"Oh you will and soon. Oh I didn't mean to be rude sir!" Jerek finally seemed to take notice of Numair. "I'm Jerek Wallace." He introduced himself.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Jerek, I'm Numair Draper, a friend of Rathena." Both men shook hands.  
  
"Well a friend of Rathena here is a friend of mine, welcome to Lithia. I hope you enjoy the festival. Do you two have costumes yet?" Jerek asked looking at Numair and Rathena.  
  
"Costumes?" Numair asked curiously.  
  
"Yes costumes." Rathena replied and smiled sweetly. "It's a masquerade. Don't worry I had some made before we left. You'll be the god Weyrin and I'll be the Green Lady." Rathena smiled as if it was meant to be a joke. Numair just scowled.  
  
"Well those sure are fancy. Vella and I are just trying to be plain and simple. She'll be a Shepherdess and I'll be a Shepherd. There simple costumes but they're nice and I think it suits us well."  
  
Just then the door to the inn opened once again. "Tarren? Have you seen Jerek around lately, I can't seem to find him anywhere?" A voice of a young woman called. She seemed to be wiping her feet as if trying at all costs not to make more work for the innkeeper. Tarren was about to reply but Jerek held up a finger and smiled.  
  
"No I haven't seen him anywhere." Jerek said in reply to Vella's question. Laughter was heard and the woman seemed to quicken her pace.  
  
"There you are silly, I've been looking for you." The woman was now visible, she had curly red hair and blue-gray eyes, and she was very pretty. She walked over to Jerek and gave him a hug. Then she turned to face Numair and Rathena.  
  
"Well hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Vella." She trailed off and looked at Jerek as if pained but he gave her a reassuring smile and took her hand as if to comfort her.  
  
Numair and Rathena exchanged quick glances slightly confused but introduced themselves. During the whole time Numair looked at the woman, for some reason he seemed familiar to him.  
  
~ Wow! That was awesome! I think that was my best chapter yet, defiantly. Those of you that don't like Jerek I'm really sorry but we can't leave Vella/Daine all alone for the time being can we? For those of you who reviewed the last chapter thank you, I really appreciate it. The whole Fey and Danel thing was me making fun of two friends of mine, I couldn't help it, he he. I know I'm taking a huge risk here but I'm posting this with out giving it to my Beta Reader because I really want to have this up by tomorrow because I'm leaving and I don't know if she'll be able to check it by then so please don't kill me for mistakes they're all my fault! Don't hurt me or her! Well as always I'll try and write more soon and thank you to everyone who reviewed I really really appreciate it! And you should do it again! Review!  
  
P.S. If anyone wants me to add him or her to the list of people I notify when I update tell me in a review! 


	12. The Ring

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Rathena, Vella, Jerek, Zethia, Tarren, Danel, Fey and Askin. (Boy my list keeps getting longer and longer.) Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. And I like to point out that if everything did belong to me I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?  
  
Actually I'm kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews but hey, what can you do? I thin k I know just about where the story is heading and I think it should only last maybe two to four more chapters. Yes, yes I know your probably all beside yourself with grief! (or so I try and convince myself) Well I don't want to hold you up for to long so.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to. clarylissa for trying to convince me that my grammatical errors weren't that bad, for asking to be added to my mailing list and for drinking weak tea! The best kind in my opinion. Thanks!  
  
And here is the chapter.  
  
The courtyard was a picture from a fairy tale. There were lights, decorations and couples strolling along hand in hand wearing matching costumes. There were people dancing, sitting, eating, playing games or just talking. No two couples looked the same. The only similarity between them was that with each couple the woman had a bouquet of flowers. Now the flowers were different, there were roses, daisies, red flowers and yellow flowers all different kinds but all of the women had them.  
  
Jerek and Vella were at the inn waiting for Rathena and Numair to come down the stairs, they had all decided they would go down to the festival together.  
  
"Here Vella, I have something for you." Jerek pulled out a bouquet of forget-me-nots and handed them to Vella, searching her eyes for a reaction. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Oh Jerek they're beautiful! Thank you, but what." Vella stopped as she looked at the stems of the flowers, she had just noticed something there. Holding the flowers together was a ring. It was a ring with a small silver band and a small diamond on it. Vella looked up at Jerek. He took the ring from the flowers and replaced it with a small white ribbon. He took the ring and held it out to Vella.  
  
"Vella I know we haven't known each other for that long and I know to most people this might seem sudden, but not to me. To me it seems like I've known you forever, it seems like we were destined to be together. I'm not sure about many things in my life, but I'm sure about this. I love you Vella and I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife so that I can show the world how much I love you. I-" Jerek was cut off by Vella. She was shaking her head and tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"No, you can't. How do you know that you really know me? I know nothing of my past and neither do you. I mean you don't even know my last name. You can't marry me, you just can't." And with that Vella just let out a sob and turned to leave but before she could Jerek grabbed her wrist.  
  
"That doesn't matter to me Vella I love you, It doesn't matter to me that I don't know about your past, I love you." Jerek put a hand on her face. Vella looked at him and saw love in his eyes. She felt comforted by that love and for once she didn't worry about her past. She just cared about now and she knew that now, at this moment in time she was sure what she wanted to do with her life, she was sure that she loved Jerek.  
  
"I love you too." Jerek slid the ring gently on Vella's finger. Then he picked her up and twirled her around as they laughed. When he set her back on her feet he looked at here with love filled eyes and they both leaned in for a kiss. Vella wrapped her arms around Jerek's neck and Jerek just responded by deepening the kiss. They were oblivious to the world around them only aware that they were with each other.  
  
"Wow." Could be heard from the stairs and Jerek and Vella broke apart full of embarrassment, Vella's face was an interesting shade of red.  
  
"You don't see that everyday." The voice drawled which was identified as to be belonging to Rathena, Numair was standing besides her looking a bit flustered. Jerek just shook his head and laughed.  
  
"No you don't, but then again you don't have a special occasion everyday either." Jerek slid his arm around Vella's waist. She sighed and put her head on his chest, perfectly content.  
  
"Really? Care to enlighten us?" Rathena's voice was filled with curiosity.  
  
Jerek looked at Vella as if seeking permission. She nodded her head and smiled. "Well you see I'm getting married." Jerek said with a voice that seemed to be long to the happiest man in the world.  
  
"Oh yes why that explains everything." Rathena said exasperatedly. "That explains why you were kissing Vella here- Ow!" Rathena yelled and glared rather indignantly at Numair who had just stepped on her foot.  
  
"I think he means, Oh Wise One," Numair said as he bowed rather extravagantly. "that he and Vella are getting married." Numair said hoping everything would click. Rathena's face lit up with surprise.  
  
"Oh Jerek congratulations! You remember Vella if he's ever misbehaving you just tell me!" Vella looked at Jerek with a measuring eye.  
  
"I just might do that." Jerek's face filled with fear.  
  
"Look what you've done," Jerek pointed at Rathena. "I'm not even married yet and I've already been condemned to death, you monster." Vella gave him a gentle rap on the head.  
  
"Oh shush silly." Vella said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and Jerek's face brightened up considerably. Numair chuckled.  
  
"Congratulations you too. I'm sure you'll be very happy together." Numiar shook Jerek's hand and smiled at Vella who smiled back.  
  
"Thank you." Vella said. "I'm sure too." She turned to look at Jerek. "We should probably get going, we don't want to be too late for the fun, do we?" Vella asked everyone. They just shook their heads and chuckled.  
  
Jerek put out his arm as if offering to escort Vella. "My lady, may I accompany you to tonight's festivities?" Jerek's eyes were twinkling as he tried his best to be a proper gentleman.  
  
"Oh yes good sir," Vella replied playing along. "I would much appreciate it." Vella put her hand on top of Jerek's arm and they waited for Rathena and Numair.  
  
Numair following Jerek's lead offered his arm to Rathena. "Fine lady, would you care to join me." Numair bowed to Rathena flourishing it greatly.  
  
Rathena just chuckled at his antics. "Sure, why not, I don't have anything better to do." Numair fir a moment looked stricken but then joined in with everyone's laughter. Rathena looked at Numair and flashed him a smile.  
  
The group made their way down to the festival and walked about. Rathena was having a wonderful time getting reacquainted with people she hadn't seen for the longest time. A women with short curly brown hair and green eyes accompanied by a very tall man with brown hair and hazel eyes walked up to the group. Jerek greeted them both and Vella said hello while Rathena stared at them trying to place them and Numair just stood there not quite sure what to do. Then all of a sudden realization hit Rathena's face.  
  
"Fey, Danel! I haven't seen you for the longest time!" Rathena excitedly hugged each of them in turn. "I heard you got married. How was it? Who was there?" Rathena asked wanting to get as much information as she could about what had gone on while she was away. The woman now, identified as Fey chuckled.  
  
"It was a simple ceremony, close family and friends, not very exciting or unusual but it was perfect. Annie was my Maid of Honor and Owen was Danel's best man, they kept sneaking glances at each other during the whole ceremony, Annie thought I didn't notice, but I did."  
  
Fey described the ceremony to Rathena while Numair introduced himself to Danel. Danel started to talk to Numair about Corus and Rathena was still conversing with Fey about all the things she had missed in her absence, Jerek and Vella just stood in silence with their arms wrapped around each other perfectly content.  
  
Finally the conversations ended and Numair introduced himself to Fey. Fey looked from Numair to Rathena, the wheels in her head turning. Then she looked at Jerek and Vella. When she noticed their position she looked a bit confused.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Fey looked at Jerek expecting an answer. He looked at her, chuckled and shook her head.  
  
"Vella and I are getting married." Fey and Danel looked quite surprised and they burst into smiles and gave the couple their congratulations.  
  
"I knew our little 'Jer' had to grow up someday!" Danel said as he laughed and pinched Jerek's cheek. Everyone just laughed agreeing with him.  
  
"Well I don't know about you people but this is a festival lets dance and have fun!" Rathena said, and at that moment there was no way you could tell she had spent time at the palace attending court functions and balls. She was a girl that at that moment in time was quite relieved that she wasn't a noble and that she didn't have to worry about court rules or manners.  
  
Everyone laughed at her antics and the suddenness of the statement, everyone that was except for Numair. He was staring at Vella rather intently trying to figure out, trying to place where he knew her from. He just shook his head and placed the thought aside for later contemplation.  
  
I know, I know it's not that long and sort of corny but hey look at the bright side it's not a cliffy and I updated pretty quickly! I'm sorry about the whole lack of wedding ideas, but the ones we have now just seem to work so perfectly! I mean we have diamond engagement rings and maids of honor and best men and. yes I know stinky excuse but I couldn't come up with anything. For those of you who hate the DaineVella/Jerek thing you'll just have to wait and find out, I'm not making any promise but maybe if you enlighten me with reviews the story could take a different course. Very cryptic don't you think? Thank you everyone that reviewed this chapter and thank you once again to my heaven sent beta-reader, I know I'd be chopped liver, *Glares at crazed readers* If it weren't for you. *Bows* I now depart with my last words of wisdom. REVIEW! Please? Toodles, LadyMage 


	13. The Knowledge

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Rathena, Vella, Jerek, Zethia, Tarren, Danel, Fey and Askin. (Boy my list keeps getting longer and longer.) Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. And I like to point out that if everything did belong to me I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?  
  
Wow! I got a lot of positive feedback from the last chapter and what can I say, it makes me happy! The story is winding down and I'm sure some of you will hate me for the ending but what can I do. Thank you all reviewers I really appreciate it.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to. My best friend Tiff, who is actually Fey in disguise. This chapter is going to her basically because she wanted me to dedicate a chapter to her, lol. Hope she's happy!  
  
And without further ado, the chapter.  
  
The festival had been wonderful for Jerek and Vella, they had danced, talked, kissed and laughed. They had had a great time. It was the day after and they still had smiles on their faces. They went through the town hand in hand, laughing on their way to the inn. They were going to meet Numair and Rathena and go on a picnic before they had to leave for Corus. They reached the inn and Jerek went ahead and opened the door.  
  
He made a bowing gesture to Vella as he said, " My Lady". Vella laughed and went through the door while Jerek followed behind her. Once they were inside Vella went to give him a kiss oh his cheek but Jerek turned his head so that she ended up kissing his mouth instead. Vella complied and afterward laughed and gave him a playful slap on his arm. Vella laughed again as Jerek feigned injury.  
  
"Oww!" He complained as he held his arm and gave Vella puppy dog eyes. Vella shook her head and smiled. She bent down and kissed the spot that she had hit.  
  
"Better" she asked looking at Jerek with laughter in her eyes. Jerek leaned in towards her and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Much" Jerek replied in answer to her question. Vella gave a sigh of contentment and she wrapped her arms around Jerek and put her head on his chest as they waited for Numair and Rathena.  
  
When Numair came down the stairs behind Rathena he was greeted with the sight of Jerek and Vella with their arms wrapped around each other. When he saw them in that position a pang of jealousy hit him, but he didn't quite understand why. He just shook the feeling off and greeted them.  
  
"So are we ready of a day filled with fun before Numair and I must return to the dreadfully boring days at court?" Rathena asked very perkily as she swung a picnic basket around. Numair chuckled.  
  
Vella laughed, "I'm sure we are, and we better get going!" She grabbed Jerek's hand and started to lead him out the door. As the four of them went through town to the spot where they would be picnicking they had pleasant conversation. As they were reaching the edge of the town Rathena finally asked where they were going.  
  
Jerek looked at Vella and smiled, "It's a surprise." Jerek and Vella were leading the other two through the woods to the place where they would be picnicking for the day. The woods seemed to open up and they revealed a field covered in wild flower.  
  
"It's beautiful." Rathena breathed as she looked around the field.  
  
"Vella and I come here sometimes, we thought you two would like it." As he said this Jerek pulled Vella over into a hug. The four of them stood there for a bit, just looking at the scenery.  
  
"Well we have to get this set up," Rathena said in her business tone. "Jerek you can help me and Numair why don't you and Vella go and look for a lake or something like that, maybe we can go jump in late, it's hot out here." Rathena fanned herself with her hand as if to express her point. Jerek chuckled.  
  
"Sure I'll help you, I can't have you mess things up too badly can I?" Jerek smiled sweetly.  
  
Vella grabbed Numair's hand and pulled him off towards the woods. "Come on, let's get going!" Numair laughed but obliged and followed Vella. As the two were searching the woods they began to talk.  
  
"So," Vella started. "how you like Corus?"  
  
Numair grinned, "I like it, it suits me well, plus I have family or the closest thing to it there."  
  
"Is their anyone. I mean you seem like the type of man." Vella trailed off as Numair began to shake his head sadly. She paused their search to take a break and set her self down on a rock as she looked at Numair inquiringly.  
  
"There was someone, a long time ago, but she's gone now, I don't know where to. I . I normally don't speak of her, but you remind me of her, and your eyes. they are just like hers." A single tear fell onto Numair's cheek. He didn't understand why he was acting like this, there was just something about that girl, something about Vella that made his senses scream Daine.  
  
Vella went over to Numair and put her arm across his shoulders. "Oh I'm sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have brought it up." Numair raised his hand to stop her apologies.  
  
"It's not your fault," He shook his head woefully. "like I said I usually don't react this way. Her.her name was Daine, she was a student of mine, and I fell in love." Numair was drawn into his memories. "See I was afraid to admit it to myself, she was so much younger than me and I feared that I would unknowingly take advantage of her." He chuckled. "She pushed those fears away."  
  
They sat there for a while, with Vella trying her best to comfort Numair and with him reliving memories involving Daine. Then all of a sudden Numair shook himself out of his thoughts.  
  
"Well if we want to find that lake we better get moving." Numair said standing up. Vella was surprised by Numair's sudden change of mode but she decided not to comment and she stood up.  
  
"Lead the way!"  
  
As they two navigated their way threw the woods Numair kept stealing glances at Vella. It was driving him crazy, there was something about her, something that made him think of Daine. His thoughts were interrupted by Vella.  
  
"Oh look, right over there!" Numair looked in the direction that she pointed and sure enough there was a lake, he wasn't that surprised that they had found one, the part of Galla that they were in was littered with them. Vella walked a little faster as she went towards to lake, when she reached it she bent over and splashed water on her face. Then she sighed.  
  
"We found the lake only to go back." Vella said woefully. "Well let's start back."  
  
It was late in Lithia, everyone was in their beds. The four friends had come back from their picnic and they had all had a fun time. In the inn where Numair and Rathena were staying Numair sat on his bed wide-awake. He kept seeing pictures of Vella in his head. He needed to think and he couldn't do it in the stuffy room that he was in. He needed to be outside in the open air.  
  
Numair opened his door and went to leave the inn. He walked across the village and went into the woods. When he went far enough that he felt he wouldn't be bothered he stopped and looked around noticing it was the spot where he had talked about Daine earlier that day.  
  
Numair sighed. Daine. he lover her so much, and he wanted to find her so badly. During his stay in Lithia he hadn't thought about her much and whenever he thought of her he was with Vella. His thoughts were all jumbled now, he loved Daine but he for some reason felt drawn to Vella.  
  
He could see her curly red hair, her happy smile, and he could see her eyes. Her eyes stood out the most. He saw the blue-gray eyes in his mind, the same eyes as. Daine. His mind started to race. Daine's eyes, why hadn't he figured it out before? Vella was Daine. It all made sense. It made sense why Vella couldn't remember her past. It made sense why her eyes were the same. It made sense why Numair was drawn to her.  
  
Now that he knew that Vella was Daine he could work on getting Daine's memory back. He started to think of how he would go about Vella, how he would approach her but a silver light interrupted his thoughts. When the light died down a badger was left in his place.  
  
"Badger, you have to help, I've figured out-" Numair started to tell Badger but he was interrupted.  
  
"I know, I know that you've found Daine." Badger said. "But I have to ask you to try and not peruse this, do it for her."  
  
Numair looked at the badger horror stricken, "How can you ask that, she's the only reason I've kept alive these past years, the thought of seeing here and now once I've found her again your asking me to give her up? And how can you say that leaving her here without a past, without a clue as to who she really is, is best for her?"  
  
"Numair, I know this hurts, but you have to listen to me." Badger said in a voice that seemed much older. "Daine could have remembered her past at any time, there's nothing stopping her but her, but she didn't. She doesn't want to." Badgers voice was pained now. "She wants to forget her life, she wants to forget the pain of it, certainly not the happy parts but to her the pain overcomes the happiness so she wants to. she wants to give it all up."  
  
Numair shook his head, not wanting to believe. "How can you say that, you don't know."  
  
"But I do. Look into her eyes do you see Daine there, yes they are Daine's eyes, they look the same but when you look into them do you see Daine?" A tear fell down the Badgers face, and when it hit the ground a small lily sprung up from the earth. Numair sat there finally accepting defeat.  
  
"I'm sure one day, she'll come back to you. Daine and Vella are two different people. Two people each with their own lives, each with their own destines and their own souls." With that the Badger disappeared in a flash.  
  
Numair stood up, his face set in stone and he turned to leave but he stopped. He looked at the white lily that had sprung up from the ground. It reminded him of Daine, so pure, so ever lasting. He bent over and laid a kiss on its soft white petals and then he started his long, morbid walk towards Lithia.  
  
When Rathena woke up Numair was downstairs looking like he had seen death.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rathena asked, concerned.  
  
Numair looked startled for a moment but then put on his mask again. "Yes I'm fine."  
  
Rathena didn't look convinced but decided to not press the matter. "Well I'll pack and then we a go back to Corus, I must admit I've missed that place." She started to go upstairs but Numair stopped her.  
  
"I've already packed, we're all set." He said in a rather monotone voice.  
  
"Well alright then," Rathena stole a glance at Numair. "let's go home."  
  
* ** * I know you are all probably furious at me but what can I say, my muse willed it his way. Don't hurt me please! Next chapter will be the last chapter much to everyone's dismay I'm sure. I have it all written out something that rarely happens so it should be out soon don't worry. I want to thank all the reviewers and I especially want to thank my beta reader, I appreciate you checking my work very much, thank you!! Well I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll review! Toodles! 


	14. The End

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Rathena, Vella, Jerek, Zethia, Tarren, Danel, Fey and Askin. (Boy my list keeps getting longer and longer.) Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. And I like to point out that if everything did belong to me I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?  
  
This is the last chapter and I must admit I'm relieved and sad that it's ending, relieved because it's over and I don't have to worry about what's coming next and sad because well it's over. I hope everyone likes this chapter and it's up to everyone's standards.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to... Mariane because she's giving up her precious studying time to read my story, I posted this after hearing your review incase your wondering. I hope you like it and I hope you like the ending!  
  
Here it is...  
  
It had been a month or two since Numair and Rathena had come back from Lithia and people were really worried about him. A select few had come to know what had happened in Lithia but most did not. All they knew was that something happened in Lithia and it had ruined Numair. Numair's close friends had come to know what happened. People like the king and queen, Alanna, George and Buri. Numair didn't want Rathena to know because she was so close to Jerek and Vella, he didn't want her to see them differently.  
  
Since Numair had come back he had not been the same. Before he would talk to people, or go out and teach. Now he sat in his room all day with no light, he would just stare out the window with a hopeful look on his face like any day now Daine would be there. Numair was swiftly losing wait, he had always been thin but now he was stick like, he looked like a strong wind could knock him over. He sometimes ate a meal a day if you were lucky most days he just didn't eat at all. He never talked anymore, most people thought that it was because he lost the will to but the real reason was that he was waiting, waiting and planning.  
  
The wedding for Jerek and Vella was planed and the guests were being invited and Rathena and Numair happened to be on the list. The messenger had come that morning with the invitations, Rathena received them both but didn't know what to do with Numair's in the current state he was in surely he wouldn't want to go, but she was at a loss fro what to do. She decided to go to the Lioness and see if she knew what to do. Rathena walked through the palace on the familiar path to Alanna's study. She had gone there often lately, she had formed a bond with the famed Lioness. Alanna had changed too, she was no longer the quick-tempered person that she used to be. She was more understanding and more willing to lend an ear. The news of Daine had affected them all.  
  
Rathena knocked on the door of the study and was greeted bye Alanna. "Back again so soon," she chuckled. "surly you haven't gotten into more trouble." Normally Rathena would have laughed and assured Alanna she wasn't but not today, she was too unsure of what to do about the invitation. Alanna looked slightly worried when she noticed the face that Rathena had on. Rathena explained her predicament.  
  
"...and I wasn't sure what to do and I thought you might know." Rathena ended. Alanna sighed and rubbed her temples, this was not what Numair needed right now. She assured Rathena she would take care of it and she had nothing to worry about. Alanna took the invitation from Rathena and decided she would go down to Numair's rooms and see how he was and if he looked okay she might mention it, if he didn't look well he would never know.  
  
Alanna walked down to Numair's rooms with the invitation in her hand and knocked on the door. She waited for an answer but none came. She knocked again but still there was no answer.  
  
"Numair are you in there?" Alanna waited a moment. "I'm coming in okay?" Since no response came she opened the door, what it revealed was a bit of a shock to Alanna. Numair wasn't there. She was worried because he hadn't been out of his rooms since he came back from Lithia and she didn't expect him to be out for a while. Alanna searched the room and as she was looking she noticed a folded up note on the desk. She picked it up and started to read it.  
  
"I never wanted to hurt Daine," It began. "that was a never my intention, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Daine. I just can't stay and spend the rest of my life wishing. Wishing that things had gone differently, wishing that Daine was Daine, and not Vella. The truth is Daine doesn't exist anymore, Daine is dead and when Daine died, I died. I know that I would rather choose death with Daine than life with Vella."  
  
A tear hit the note and then the note dropped from the shaking hands that held it. Alanna sat down on the bed and cried, she sat there for about an hour before any one found her, it was Jon. They sat and cried together, morning their lost friend. When the palace heard about Numair they just assumed he was gone forever, lost to his grief, no one noticed the clothes that were missing from his wardrobe or the locket that was missing from his bedside table.  
  
Many years later when a happily married couple was expecting their third child far away in a distant place a man was greeting death with open arms. And the person he was greeting was not terrifying or unknown, the person he was greeting was an old friend. An old friend, an old companion and most importantly an old love.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I know a lot of you are annoyed and confused so let me explain. I watched the "Hours" earlier when I wrote this so that should explain some of the more morbid parts. I had it in my head since the beginning that Vella was going to be with Jerek, and she is, I just changed the story line so that Vella and Daine became two different people, with two different souls.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So in the end Vella is with Jerek and Daine is with Numair. So in case your confused, death that greeted Numair was Daine. If your wondering why Numair didn't kill himself after he said all the things like he was dead and all it's because he already was dead, not physically but emotionally. Everyone just assumed he had committed suicide, like Alanna, Jon etc. If you have a lot of questions and you are still confused I can do another chapter where I will just answer questions.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked this story and I hope you felt like you didn't waste your time reading it. I couldn't have done it with out the people encouraging me to keep writing and I want you to know how much I appreciate you. Also I want to thank my beta reader once again, I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you! Lizzie 


End file.
